Naruto
by PezberryIsMyOTP
Summary: And if the world was different, it would've been happier. SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaTemaIno NaruHina PASSED ON TO VALORA UCHIHA.
1. Note

Decided to make a Naruto story. Added an OC named Valora, unknown Last Name. I'll try not to make her a Mary-Sue.

Valora is new to the Leaf Village, the hokage has records on her, but refuses to show her them.

They are currently all still in the academy, and while the chapters will just be the names of the main characters in that chapter, I don't plan on there being an order.

It won't be Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Valora, etc...

I already have up to chapter ten planned out in my head, just not typed out. But it's a weekend now, and nothing is stopping me.

This series, truthfully, is one I am afraid to make and post.

Why?

Because one: I'm adding an OC to a Naruto series, that's just asking for trouble.

Two: This is something I've never even thought about writing about, and I want it to be about 50 chapters. So, yeah...

Three: I just know I'm going to make Neji way too strong. He's always been my favorite, and I know I'm going to do that.

Because I'm fucked up like that, okay?

But, hey, guys?

Just because I have this planned out, doesn't mean I don't want your ideas, they mean a lot.

They really do.

Unless they say something like: YOU SHOULD MAKE SASUKE MAKE OUT WITH NARUTO/HINATA/INO/KARIN/SAKURA LOL MORESOME.

Don't comment that.

It will piss me _off_.

K, luv yas~


	2. Neji Hyuuga I

Neji glanced around the room, no new students.

Not like he expected any.

He sat next to, quite possibly, his only friend.

Tenten.

"Hey, Twenty."

She glanced at him, a small smile on her face.

"Aren't you excited? We're graduating today!"

"There's too many students."  
"Huh?"  
"One team is going to have four ninjas. Not three."  
Tenten looked around, her eyes scanning the room.

"I uh, can't tell that fast."

Neji smirked, closing his eyes.

"Didn't think you could."

She raised an expectant eyebrow, warning him to say nothing more.

Neji was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, hello class!"

"Iruka."  
Iruka scratched the back of his head, a small smile on his face.

"Still polite I see."

"As always, still soft I see."

Iruka sighed, shaking his head at his pupil.

"Really gonna miss you, you know?"

Neji offered a small smile, which was rare from the Hyuuga.

"I'll be sure to visit."

That was just Neji's way of saying he was gonna miss him too.

"Well, first you guys have to take a test, I told you guys that, right?"

Tenten gulped besides Neji, lowering her head.

"Didn't study, huh?"

"Uh, nope."

He sighed looking into her panic stricken eyes.

"You can copy mine, I guess. Just don't make it obvious."

"Really?!"

"Yes."  
"Oh thank you, Neji!"

She launched herself at him, knocking him down and hugging him.

"Tenten. Get off."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You can thank me by getting off!"

Valora glanced over at them, shooting Neji a victorious smirk, causing him to blush in anger.

Valora was _not _better then him, and she needed to stop acting like she was.

Finally, he pushed Tenten off of him, glancing down at his teacher.

"Continue."

"Uh, ok. It shouldn't be too hard if you studied, good luck, guys."  
He had the students line up and walk into the room with many other students from different classes waiting.

After a teacher Neji didn't recongize gave a speech about cheating they were allowed to start their test.

"Stop smiling and do a good job of making it look like you're doing your own work."

Neji finished the test within ten mintues, glancing around the room.

Valora had just finished her test, and the boy behind her(Sasuke, was it?) was done too.

Had he copied? But how could he.

Then Neji noted his sharingan, ah.

He had copied her pencil movements.

Valora looked back at Sasuke and smiled, he replied with a smirk and a mouthed 'thank-you.'

She had let him copy, how sweet.

Tenten finished with some pencil tapping and a faked, 'Ahh' face before turning over her test and grinning.

Neji went back to looking around when he saw his cousin next to Naruto.

She was blushing and letting him copy.

'Bad Hinata.' He mouthed to her and she pouted.

'Sorry.'

"It's not like you can talk, Neji."

He turned to Tenten, his glare now focused on his friend.

"Huh?"  
"You let me copy."

"Shh!"

Tenten smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww, is wittle Neji scared?"  
"Ten-"

"TIME IS UP."

Naruto sent Hinata a thankful smile, and Neji sighed, finally relaxing.

He hoped he got everything right, he didn't want to let Tenten down.

"Ok, guys. Everyone passed."

Did they even grade the... not important, he passed.

"We're going to tell you what teams you guys are in, okay?"  
"Okay."

"First team, Kurenai!"

Kurenai walked up, a beautiful women with red eyes.

"Hello, everyone."

She seemed sweet, but Neji wanted a tougher Sensei.

Like Kakashi, or Asuma.

God forbid he would get _Guy_.

"Kurenai, you're students are: Hinata Hyuuga."

As she walked down the asile, Neji frowned.

"Good luck," he whispered and she nodded with a smile.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

When the boy walked down he frowned, petting his dog.

"And Akamaru!"

"Yes, and the dog."

"His name is Akamaru."

The man in the front rolled his eyes, continuing to read his paper.

"And Shino Aburame!"

Shino walked down, sunglasses on and an emotionless expression.

Neji decided he liked Shino.

"Next is team Asuma!"

One of the sensei's Neji wanted, he sat up straighter.

"On Asuma's team there is Ino Yamanaka."

Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to be on that team.

There was still Kakashi, though.

"Shikamaru Nara."

They walked up, Ino floating down and shooting hopeful smiles at Sasuke.

Shikamaru just.. dragged himself.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

Neji let out a sigh of relief, happy that he didn't have to deal with them.

"Next is Team Guy!"

Neji leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes.

"First is Rock Lee!"

They were like father and son, so that was expected.

"Tenten Hamaichi!"

Neji felt his throat swell up.

If there was anyone who he didn't want to be his sensei, it was Guy.

But he wanted Tenten on his team, too.

"And Neji Hyuuga!"

Neji stood up, walking down the asile with a glare present on his face.

But Tenten grabbed his hand and grinned and it softened.

"Next is team Kakashi!"

Don't let Naruto be on that team.

"First is Sakura Haruno!"

The pink haired girl floated down, smiling at her new sensei who gave her a small smile.

"Second is Naruto Uzamaki!"

Neji sighed, glaring at the blonde-haired idiot.

Naruto jumped down the slope, smiling at Sakura.

"Third is Sasuke Uchiha."  
Neji knew Sasuke was going to be on that team, he deserved it, certainly.

"And fourth," well, Neji knew there were too many people.

"is Valora!"

Great, Valora was on the team he wanted.

The next moments went by in a blur, when finally, Neji widened his eyes.

There was something wrong when they called down Valora.

They never mentioned her last name.


	3. Sakura Haruno I

Sakura smiled at her teammate.

Not Naruto, or even the sweet Valora, but Sasuke.

She wanted him on her team so badly, and here he was.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up, raising one eyebrow.

"Hn?"

She smiled down at him.

"I'm happy we're on the same team, you know."

He nodded, going back to looking at the ground.

As childish as it was, Sakura huffed.

"What now?"

"Huh? Oh uh... nothing."

She sighed, walking away once more.

She _really _needed to grow a backbone.

"Sakura~!"

The pink-haired girl turned to face Valora, her onyx eyes and dark hair making her look like a feminine Sasuke.

"Yeah?"  
"I heard we're doing a team work exercise today! Isn't that awesome?!"

Sakura smiled slightly, flicking her new headband.

"Yep, awesome."

Kakashi walked forward reading some perverted book written by a perverted man.

"Ok, guys. Do you see these bells on my waist?"

Valora glanced over, her eyes examining the bells.

"Mmhm."

"Well all of you need to work together to get these bells."  
"There are only two bells."  
"And?"  
"And there are four of us."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, rolling his one visible eye.

"Well you'll just have to figure that one out, won't you?"

The four shared a collective groan.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to form a strategy, you have five minutes."  
In a flash of light, Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke raised his hand.

"I say we all try to get our bells on our own."  
"Agreed." Naruto chimed in, glaring at Sasuke.

"Well, uh. I guess that's ok."

Valora pouted.

"What, why are you looking like that?"

Valora looked up, her eyes watering.

"I wanted to work together."

"Are you seriously crying?"  
She nodded her head, looking back at the ground.

"Valora, you cannot be seri-"

"No no, it's ok."

"Oh for pete's sake! Fine, we'll work together."

"Wait, who said you got to make the descions Sasuke?!"

"Naruto, would you rather watch her cry for the next hour?"

Naruto paused, glaring and shaking his head.

The 'crying' girl's head shot up, a bright smile on her face and any traces of her tears missing.

"Anyone have a plan?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Um... no."

"I say I team up with Naruto, you two team up," she shared a wink with Sakura, "and we all just try to get the bells, ok?"

"We'll have to go with that, our time is up."  
A shuriken came flying at them, and they all jumped back.

"And I can see he's seen us."

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, who's eyes were dull.  
"Well let's go, teammate."

He nodded, grabbed her hand and jumped.

They jumped in and out of trees, the wind blowing their hair back.

"I think now would be a good time to formulate a plan."

All Sakura could do was nod.

"Any ideas?"

"No. I'll distract him, you tackle him?"

"He's probably twice my weight, I won't be able to hold him down for long."

"We need to find Naruto and Valora, huh?"

"Yep."

Just as they were about to jump to find their allies, Sakura was pinned to the ground.

"Ah, get off!"

She swung, her fist colliding with a surprisingly soft face.

"Well, ow, Sakura. You sure do pack a punch."

She looked up, a laughing Valora and Naruto looming over her.

"There are my students, I see you're all getting along."

Valora turned on her heel, pressing her hand to her lips.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

She removed her hand, making it seem as though she was blowing him a kiss as the giant ball of fire flew towards him.

"Run!"

Sasuke helped Sakura up before running after his teammates.

For a second, Sakura paused.

Sasuke Uchiha had just touched her hand.

CHA!

She ran to catch up with her new found friends.

"I didn't know you could use that jutsu! I thought only Sasuke could!"

Valora looked away, her eyes cast downward.

"I uh, yeah. I guess. I didn't know I could use it either, I just.. reacted."

Sasuke kept his gaze locked on Valora.

Sakura could tell it was scaring her.

"I have a plan! Now that we're all together, Valora and me can distract Kakashi. You guys set a trap and we'll lure him over there. Then once he falls into the trap, we steal the bells!"

"Hm, seems like a good idea."

Sakura beamed at Sasuke, no longer paying attention.

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"Come on, we have to go find Kakashi! When you guys are done with the trap, just send us a fireball!"

Valora winked, grabbing Sakura's wrist and running.

Kakashi wasn't hard to find, he was standing in a open space reading his book, his back turned to them.

"Too easy,"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wait!"

"What?!"  
"It's a clone, that's not him."  
"Wow Sakura, you really are smart."  
They turned quickly, their sensei was right behind them.

"Crap!"  
Valora jumped into the air, kicking Kakashi's stomach while Sakura aimed for his legs.

He fell to the ground and the girls prepared themselves for more.

"Ow, you girls are tough."

Well, he was clearly kidding.

He stood up, throwing a kunai at them, watching as they narrowly dodged it.

"You suck, Kakashi!"

Valora punched his stomach, and kicked him square in the chest.

Sakura stood still, watching Kakashi earnestly.

'What is he planning?'

Valora continued dodging and throwing punches and kicks whenever she could unti Sakura smirked.

"That's it!"

She ran behind Kakashi, eyes searching his body.

And there it was.

A small scroll, with the word 'heal' on it.

That's how he was just getting back up, that's why he wasn't getting any scars.

She ripped off the scroll, throwing it into the air.

"Light it on fire, Valora!"

Valora looked up, eyes catching the scroll.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu!"

"Smart," Kakashi hummed, throwing a punch at Valora and a backwards kick at Sakura.

Sakura grabbed his leg and pulled, causing him to fall to the ground.

Valora smirked down at him.

"I've been wanting to try this out for a while, you know."

She jumped into the air, spinning.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

The fire spun around her body, getting smaller and smaller until it was only at her feet.

"Interesting." She smirked, the fire keeping her a good inch about the ground.

She touched her feet to the ground, lighting it on fire.

"Sakura get Kakashi out of here, please, we're making our own trap."

The grass burned, leaving weak dirt that could easily be dug out with a simple kick.

With about twenty-seven kicks, a hole was big enough, just barely, for Kakashi.

"Can't believe that worked, alright put him in the hole."

"Not so fast, girls."

Kakashi vanished, leaving a simple stump behind.

"Darn it!"

He was behind the girls in an instant, one hand on their shoulders.

"I think it's ov-"

Then a kick to the back sent him flying.

Sasuke stood, lowering his leg with a smiling Naruto.

"Alright! Let's grab those bells!"

Naruto pounced the moment Kakashi hit the ground, pinning him.

"Sasuke, a little help?"

Sasuke shrugged and ran over, pinning Kakashi's shoulders.

"Get his bells!"

The girls gasped for breath, their eyes watering from the steam that was once there.

"We did it."

Sakura smiled, walking over to her sensei and grabbing the bells.

She tossed one to Sasuke, who held the bell part, while Naruto grabbed the string.

She held up the string of hers, as Valora grabbed the bell.

"Guess we won, Sensei."


	4. Hinata Hyuuga I

Hinata pressed her lips together, eyes focused.

"Ok, are you... sure?"

"Yes, Hinata." Neji groaned for the 23rd time. "I'm sure."

She nodded, closing her eyes and thinking.

"Byakugan!"

Her eyes opened, now resembling Neji's.

He raised an eyebrow, beckoning her to come forward.

She charged, aiming for his chakra points.

He turned, blocking her attacks without really hurting her.

After a good three hours of doing this, Hinata stopped.

With one eye closed, and her byakugan deactivated she slumped to the ground.

"Thank you, Neji."

He shrugged, his joints were stinging a bit, but he could go for much more.

"Are you done, Hinata?"

She lifted her head to give him a determined stare, before lowering it and whimpering.

"I'm going to assume that's a yes."

He picked her up, giving her a piggy back ride back to their house.

"Hinata, you awake?"

"Mm."

"Stay awake, idiot."  
She snuggled her head into Neji's shoulder, beckoning him to be quiet.

"No, I will not shut up. You can't go to sleep on my back. Nah. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, NAH. Is it annoyning you yet?"

Hinata, frowned digging her nails into his back.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah- ow!"

She whacked his head, causing him to chuckle.

"Point taken. Well, we're here. Do you think you can walk on your own?"

She shook her head, yawning on his neck.

"That tickles, so stop it."  
She smiled again, allowing him to take her to her father.

"Where was she?!"

"She's been training with me all day, We're both really tired."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"One, she's not asleep, two, I'm older."

With that Neji handed his younger cousin over to her dad and left the room.

Hinata frowned once he left, she missed the moments when her cousin was always nice to her.

_**I know this is short, but I wanted a chapter in which Neji was a sweet heart to Hinata. **_

_**He does care for her, but he also hates her, so he's at a stalemate of what to do with Hinata.**_

_**So, yeah. Bye.**_

_**Luv yas~! **_


	5. Valora I

"It's your guys' first misson, D-rank-"  
"BORING."

Everyone turned to Naruto, who's hands were behind his back.

"We have four people in our group, so why can't we have a harder mission? C-Rank at least!"

"Why don't you try telling the hokage that?"

"So that's why I think we should have a harder mission."  
The hokage paused, drumming his hands on his desk.

"Well we do have one open. As long as your sensei is close. _Very _close, then I will allow it."  
The team shared a high-five, excluding Sasuke.

"Alright, let's go train!"

"Oh, I can't!"

Their eyes locked on Valora, who was looking Sakura in the eyes.

"I have, uh, someone to meet. I'll be sure to meet you later, though."  
Sasuke frowned, he was fully prepared to become 'friends' with his teammates.

And here she was denying this.

"You're training with us, Valora."

She focused a glare on Sasuke, her eyes rivaling his.

"I told you I'm busy."

"And I told you we're training."

She pressed her forehead against his, their eyes glaring holes into the other's head.

"You can't boss me around, Uchiha."

And with that she left the building, with a glaring Sasuke chasing after her.

"We can still train, right?"

"Yeah."  
She was able to escape him, which surprised him.

Who was she meeting that was so damn important?

Onyx eyes met teal ones, and she game him a warm smile.

"What this time, Valora?"  
Valora grinned handing him a small chocolate chip cookie.

"What is this?"

"It's a cookie, it's a dessert."

He looked at it, glaring as though it were trash.

"I don't like dessert, Valora."

She frowned, shoving it further into his space.

"Eat it, Gaara."

His glare deepened, but her's did too.

"No."  
"You're eating it, Gaara."  
"I said no."  
She sighed, deciding to pull out the big guns.

She pulled the cookie back, glancing down at it sadly.

"But, I- I cooked it for you myself and-"

She chocked by a sob, lowering the cookie to her side and crushing part of it.

"Ugh, fine. Hand it over."

She brightened, wiping her face of her tears and handing him the partially crushed cookie.

He glared at it, taking one bite-

before reluctantly chewing and swallowing it and giving the cookie a sharper glare.

"This is too sweet."

She paused, looking truly upset for a second.

But then she smiled at him again.

"I'll bring you something different tomorrow!"

"No you don't have to-"

"I like it when you try new foods, it gives me a reason to cook new things. Same time tomorrow, Gaara!"

She waved and with a smile, disappeared.

Gaara grinned and took another bite out of the cookie.

It really wasn't that bad.

"Where were you?!"

"Meeting someone."

"Who?!"

Sakura chimed in, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.  
"Was it a boy?"

"Yes, actually."

Sasuke's glare deepened.

"You ditched training to hang out with a _boy_?!"

"Stop overreacting, it's not like we're dating. I brought him a dessert I learned how to cook a few days ago."

She walked away from the angry Uchiha, who was starting to use his Sharingan.

"We're escorting someone, I hear." Naruto chirped from the sidelines.

"Cool, escorting them where?"

"To the Land of Caves or something?"

Sasuke glared, stepping forward.

"Land of Waves, idiot."

Valora raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored the angered boy.

He just needed to get over himself, she decided.

"Today, we're going to master the climbing up the tree skill."

"Climbing is easy, I've seen Naruto do it a bunch."

"I mean walking."

Valora raised an eyebrow, her hand lifted into the hair.

"Don't we have a mission today?"

"Yes, whoever finishes it will get to know the client."

After describing how it was done, he left the ninjas to practice.

Sakura accomplished it first, smiling down and waving from the high branch.

After two tries Valora followed after, smirking at a scratched Sasuke.

"Hurry up, Uchiha!"  
He glared, he was about ready to punch her.

"You let two girls beat you, and I thought you were better then that!"

Oh he was _so _going to punch her now.

He glared, his sharingan flaring as he ran up his tree.

She raised her eyebrow higher, her smirk growing.

"Didn't your mommy teach you not to hit a girl, Uchiha?"

He growled under his breath, but turned away from her.

After about ten more tries, Naruto made it up too.

The other three had already gotten to know the man they were escorting.

It was going fairly well, Valora and Sasuke had made up, both shooting each other simple 'hns' every now and then.

And then they showed up.

Haku came first, his beauty mesmerizing Naruto.

"She's even cuter then Sakura."

Valora giggled.

"She's a dude."

"W-what! You're lying!"

Haku grinned.

"No she's not. I am indeed a male."

Kakashi quickly appeared by their sides.

"We're not looking for any trouble, Haku. Just let us pass."

Haku frowned.

"You see, I would love to do that, but Zabuza-"

"Zabuza is here?!"

"Yes, he has business with that man you're with.

Kakashi glared.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna! The rest of you.. I want you to handle Haku if you can."

Sakura rushed to Tazuna's side, while Valora jumped behind Sasuke.

"I got your back, Naruto get to my right!"

The boy nodded, jumping to their sides as Haku advanced.

"Duck!"

A giant sword narrowly missed their heads as Zabuza showed himself.

"I guess I'll half to use this..."

Kakashi raised his headband, revealing his sharingan.

At first, Sasuke was intrigued, thinking Kakashi was apart of his family.

But he wasn't, Kakashi only had one sharingan.

He had gotten it from someone else, it wasn't his.

"Focus, Uchiha, vent your feelings later."

He nodded, turning his sharingan on as he glared.

Haku threw a kunai, zooming past Valora's head narrowly.

Valora charged, aiming a kick at his throat.

Haku grabbed her angle, throwing her back at Naruto.

"Sorry, Uzumaki."  
Valora pulled him up, before charging at Haku again.

The fight lasted a while, normally resulting in Valora getting more and more inured.

Haku had managed to seal Sasuke in an ice dome, shuriken flying at him from every direction.

Valora pounded at the ice, using her fire to break through it.

"Darn it!"

She backed up, charging at the ice one last time before it broke.

Just then Sasuke had run out of energy, and a shuriken pierced his stomach.

Valora rushed forward, covering his body.

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha! Wake up, you idiot! W-wake up..."

She pulled back, her eyes wide with anger.

"I am going to _kill _you!"

She charged, slashing at every ice mirror she could see, before one gave a grunt.

She glared, her eyes narrowing.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" The fire melted the ice, and Haku imerged from it, falling to the ground.

"How, could you predict my movements and... where I was?"

Valora glared, holding a shuriken above her head, but Haku's eyes remained wide.

Not because he was about to die, but because of Valora's eyes.

"She has the Sharingan!"

Sasuke could barely move, but he found himself looking up to see if it was true.

It was.


	6. Shino Aburame I

Her fist collided with the wall, disgusted eyes locked on unexpressive ones.

"You are an _idiot,_ Shino!"

Shino barely raised an eyebrow at Jodi, watching her leave dent after dent in the wall.

"How." _Punch. _"Could." _Punch._ "You?!" _Punch._

"How could I what, Jodi?"

She looked at him, eyes bright with anger.

"Are you kidding me?!"

He shrugged, not conveying any emotions.

"You're with a Hyuuga!" She spat the last word, disgust clear in her words.

"Hinata?"

"You put her name to memory? She's a HYUUGA, Shino. They're _evil_."

"What about Neji?"

Jodi paused, eyes shut tight.

"He's different. He hates the other Hyuugas. He's... different."  
"Why don't you get over what happened?"  
...

"Why did you?"

"Huh?"  
"Why did you get over it, huh?"  
He shrugged again, placing a semi-comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's nice, you know."

"She's pretending, you know."

She shook her head, turning to the dented wall, then to her blistering hand.

"She's pretending."

...

...

"Jodi. You are my friend, something I don't really like to admit." She gave a low chuckle.

"But so is Hinata. And Kiba, they are both important to me, and you need to accept that."

She turned to him, shooting him her prized puppy dog eyes.

"But Shino-"  
"No. Not this time, I will not lose another friend because you're _jealous._"

Her face turned beet red in a second, and she turned her head away.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous. I'm just holding a grudge is all."

"It happened when you were two."

"I have a wonderful memory."

Shino raised his eyebrow higher, a smirk hidden under his cloak.

"Hinata's pretty."  
"No she's not."

"You've never even seen her."

Jodi's scowl deepened, and he peered into her blue eyes.

"Shino-"

"You really are jealous, aren't you?"

"No! No, I am- UGH!"

She stomped away, leaving a victorious Shino in her wake.

He just had to tell Hinata about this, excited to see the Hyuuga's reaction.

His excitment, however, didn't show, as he stalked off with an emotionless face.

He had won yet another battle between the legendary Cancello.

Yes.

I did it.

I left all of you hanging.

BTdub's, it doesn't matter to me that I have one review.

(except it does a little)

I don't need to be popular to love what I do.

And what I do is write crappy stories.

HOWEVS.

It would be really nice if you guys did review. ;)

So do it, biotches.

You guys will later learn exactly why Jodi hates Hyuuga's, and how she knows Shino.

But, really, I know making Valora an uchiha was kind of stupid.

As though I was making her a Mary-Sue.

HOWEVS.

If I really wanted to do that, I would've given her the Rinnegan, trust me when I say: Valora is not that strong.

She's just fast.

KTHXBAI.


	7. Naruto Note

I am passing on this story over to ValoraUchiha, she will continue it.

I have given her instructions on how I want the next four chapters to go, but after that it's all her.

Thank you, and I apologize for any inconvience.


End file.
